prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Lu
Kelly Lu (盧ケリー) is a lone Fancure created by Haruna Artist. Kelly is a sweet girl who when not practicing swimming at the school's swimming pool, is taking care of her baby brother and ill grandmother. Kelly's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Float (キュアフロート), the pink Cure of bubbles and kindness. She controls the power of water. Profile * Full Name: '''Kelly Lu (盧ケリー) * '''Age: '''15 * '''Birthday: '''June 4th (Gemini) * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Traits: Sweet, Caring, Nurturing * Family: Zang Lu (Baby brother), Goldie Lu (Grandmother), Unnamed parents * Seiyuu: TBA Etymology * Lu (盧): Chinese surname meaning "music note". * Kelly (ケリー): Irish name meaning "warrior" or "lively". * Cure Float (キュアフロート): Verb/Adjective, meaning to rest or move on or near the surface of a liquid (water) without sinking. ** Noun, comes from the word Float'''y, as in '''Pool Floaty/'Float', refering to a child's pool toy, which are often used as a device to help them swim and stay afloat. Appearance Kelly has sharp pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. As Cure Float, Kelly's hair is held up in twin buns, each by a pink ribbon with a hibiscus flower in the middle. White earmuffs. She wears a black choker with a white bow sewn to the back. Her PrePearl is adorned at the front. She wears a white swimsuit with a black bottom-half, light pink frill down the sides and the entire back being exposed except with thin black straps, connecting the two sides along with a white ribbon. Black sailor collar with light pink stripe. Underneath the collar, magenta-red ribbon which cross. White and black armbands with matching armwarmers, a pink jewel at the back of each. A white strip wraps around her waist and at the end of each, a pink jewel. Translucent light pink frills on her sides and a white band around her left thigh. White, light pink and black boots with a pink hibiscus at the toe, which are revealed. Personality A new Cure on the scene who doesn't quite understand what her purpose is or role as a Pretty Cure is, or what she is supposed to do. She actually believes she became a Cure be accident. In the human life, she lives with her sick grandmother and baby brother, who she enjoys talking care of, loving to help and take care of others who are in need. Cure Float Swim with Me! Hearts floating along the Rapid Waves...Make a Splash! Cure Float! 私と一緒に泳ぐ！ラピッドウェーブに沿って浮かんでいる心...スプラッシュを作ります！キュアフロート！ Transformation Attacks *'Bubble Shower!' (バブルシャワー！): Cure Float's signature finisher. An attack which she performs by chanting "Splash O' Power of Hearts...", putting her fingers to her mouth and blowing a kiss, both arms now spread. "Pretty Cure, Bubble Shower...!", sending forth a storm of heart-shaped bubbles at her enemy, which sooths and purifies them. *[[Hawaii Heart Wave!|'Hawaii Heart Wave!']]' '(ハワイハートウェーブ！): Cure Float's upgrade finisher, which requires the Float Ring. TBA Items *'PrePearl' (プレパール): Transformation item used by Kelly to become Cure Float, that resembles a small pink pearl. To transform, Kelly puts the pearl to her throat and calls the words "Kyua!☆Kira! Oceanic Start!". *'Float' Ring (フロートリング): Cure Float's signature weapon. A pink and white swim-ring with a white hibiscus-flower pattern. It can be used for transportation if Float is in the water, defense if she is on land and offense for upgrade attacks. Trivia *Kelly's blood type is A and she was born on a Monday. *Kelly bares a striking resemblance to Shirabe Tsukuyomi from the Symphogear series. Category:Pink Cures Category:Summer Adventures of Cure Float